


A warlock's mark

by cutelittlewolfy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alec's reaction to Magnus's eyes, BAMF Magnus Bane, Cat eyes, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Raphael, M/M, Magnus and Raphael are like brothers, Malec being cute, Multi, don't worry it's gonna be fine, is just, izzy worries, magnus's eyes, minor injury, simon gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlewolfy/pseuds/cutelittlewolfy
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Magnus Bane loved his eyes.
They were what made him special, his warlock mark, a mark of true power. Many thought that they made him look demonic, that they made him look like a madman, like a dangerous predator. Magnus thought that they might be right, but that fact never bothered him nor did it make him any less proud of them.  OrA (not so) ordinary Friday night at Magnu's life





	A warlock's mark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue! ^_^   
> This is my very first fic, so please be kind.  
> Any feedback or comment is appreciated. :D

Contrary to popular belief Magnus Bane loved his eyes.  
They were what made him special, his warlock mark, a mark of true power. Many thought that they made him look demonic, that they made him look like a madman, like a dangerous predator. Magnus thought that they might be right, but that fact never bothered him nor did it make him any less proud of them. The only problem was the fear and reactions his beautiful golden cat eyes caused. Many were the times Magnus had gotten into fights with both shadowhunters and downworlders because of his eyes. So he got very defensive when someone dared to insult them, sue him. While he was fine with fighting everyone who had a problem with them it was bad for business. It was their problem but he had a job to do, so he started using a glamour. He would always wear it unless he was with friends, other warlocks, in the privacy of his own home or wanted to intimidate someone. Over the years he had kicked out of his life many lovers who had complained about his eyes, claiming that they were creeping them out and had asked him to keep the glamour on in front of them. And how DARE they ask such a thing from him. It had become a defining test for his relationships. A test that his, very new, relationship with Alexander Lightwood had yet to pass. 

It was a Friday night, normally Magnus Bane would be at his club, Pandemonium, enjoying himself. But Raphael Santiago, one of his best friends had called. And that’s how Magnus found himself in his apartment in a Friday night, in his sweatpants and a t-shirt not a trace of make up on him, sitting on his couch drinking tea with a vampire. 

“So what brings you here tonight dear friend of mine?” Magnus asked as he eyed Raphael curiously. He was dressed casually, wearing a shirt and jeans. Most would say that it was very unusual for the vampire leader, to be seen without a suit, but Magnus knew better. He knew Raphael since he was first turned, oh god he still remembered the scared look on his face when he first found him. Over the years he had become very close with Raphael, he considered the vampire family, the younger brother he never had and he knew that Raphael thought of him as an older brother. He had come many times to Magnus for advice and always looked for approval from him. Raphael visiting Magnus was nothing new but the look on his eyes was. He looked uneasy, nervous, so young.  
“Well Simon left again to go wherever with his redhead friend and her shadowhunters. I must admit that I am a little worried about him Magnus. I really thought he was adapting and now here he goes again trying to get in trouble. It is like he has a death wish or something!” Raphael dropped his head on his hands and took a deep breath. He looked at Magnus with teary eyes and asked him with a shaky voice. 

“What am I doing wrong Magnus? Simon is my first fledgling why can’t I make him stay at the hotel? Why can’t I make him stay safe?” Magnus sat next to Raphael and hugged him. His poor friend, he was losing sleep over damn Simon. Who couldn’t for the life of his stay out of trouble. He hugged him tighter as Raphael sobbed lightly in his arms. Magnus brought a hand up to Raphael’s shoulder and he leaned back, his gaze on the floor a few tears had escaped his eyes and Magnus wiped them away.

“My poor friend, you are a fine leader! There is nothing wrong with you. You know that Simon can’t just abandon his friend and he hasn’t fully accepted the fact that he is vampire yet. You’ll see that once he does things will get better. Just ... give it some time” Raphael sighed 

“Maybe you’re right. Thanks Magnus you always know how to make things better” he smiled slightly which Magnus counted as a win.

“Now how about we watch a movie and forget about all that?”

“Fine but we’re watching Guardians of the Galaxy” Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically and grabbed the remote.

“Right, because you don’t act like Gamora enough” he laughed as Raphael threw a pillow at him.  
~*~

Jace was done. Simon had gotten into trouble, again. Ok maybe it wasn’t completely his fault those demons had attacked them out of nowhere but it wasn’t Jace’s fault either. The vampire shouldn’t have joined them, he should have stayed at the hotel and then nobody would end up hurt, or maybe they could have-  
“Jace!! Stop daydreaming and come help me!” Izzy yelled. She was kneed next to Simon, who had taken a hit for her, trying to help him get up.

“He needs help immediately.” She threw his hand over her shoulder and supported him up. Clary was pacing trying to call someone-probably Raphael or Magnus- to help heal him. Alec was drawing iratzes on his skin to heal the wounds he had gotten when he faced the demon Simon was hit from. Jace approached Alec and offered him his hand.  
“Come on buddy get up. We need to get the vamp some help.” Jace said softly to his parabatai.

“At least he stopped calling me mundane” Simon mumbled and then gasped.

“Guys I think the demon’s claws were poisoned. He needs help, fast.” Izzy sounded panicked which was very uncharacteristic of her but she normally didn’t worry about dying vampires so. Clary hung up the phone. She was trying to act calm but she was clearly shaking from fear.

“Well, I called Raphael and he said that he is at Magnus’s and that we should take him there, we should hurry before the venom reaches his heart.” Jace rolled his eye and was about to protest but the look Clary gave him made him shut up. He sighed and passed Simon’s other hand on his shoulder.  
“Well? What are we waiting for? Off to Brooklynn we go”.   
~*~

Raphael was pacing in Magnus’s apartment while Magnus moved around gathering various ingredients for spells and potions that could help the situation. With a snap of his fingers he cleared the table in the living room and with another snap three big leather-bound books, a small cauldron and numerous vials appeared on it. Magnus looked at the table carefully inspecting what was on it. He hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes, after a moment he snapped his fingers again and four big glass bottles full of blood appeared on the table. Magnus smiled to himself, he was ready for almost every possible scenario, he had the ingredients and means to cure almost every demon poison. The only thing he couldn’t hand was poison only a greater demon could produce, but why the hell why a greater demon attack Simon?! Still he had to know.

“Raphael! Oh for heavens sake stop pacing on my floor you might damage it with your vampire speed and all.” Raphael huffed annoyed but stopped and sat on the couch sighing loudly.

“Don’t be a drama queen, I am sure that Simon is gonna be okay. I am prepared for every possible situation here but it would help a lot if you knew what poor Simon was hit by.” said Magnus as he walked closer to Raphael and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I am pretty sure that the little redhead said that it was a ravener demon” Magnus chocked a little laugh and Raphael glared at him. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly at him and made a dramatic gesture with his hands.

“Oh come on Raphy, stop worrying! You said it, a ravener demon, it is nothing I haven’t handled a million times before! I have cured shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves for ravener poison too many times, by now it is just routine. Come on let’s get the healing potion ready, it will help you relax.” Raphael gave him a weak smile, stood up and followed him to the table with the ingredients.  
They chatted while preparing the potion, they put a cover on the couch so it wouldn’t get stained with blood and demon poison. When they finished Magnus made another cup of tea for himself and a bloody cocktail for Raphael, even though he was mostly calm now Magnus could see him twitching occasionally. They sat at the kitchen and talked about the past, to pass the hour, the good and the bad they had gone through together. It wasn’t long before there was a loud knock on the door, Magnus snapped his fingers and it opened. Alec and Jace rushed in carrying Simon into the couch, Izzy and Clary were two steps behind them. Clary grabbed Magnus’s hand and begged him to save her friend.

“Jesus, biscuit. Simon’s going to be just fine relax. It is just ravener poison, I have dealt with that many times, if anything this is just routine.” Magnus removed her hand from his, grabbed some syringes that had filled with the healing potion and blood and went towards Simon. The shadowhunters and Raphael watched as he injected Simon with three of the syringes until he stopped moving. Isabelle was the first to snap out of it, she approached them and kneeled over the couch. She brushed some hair of his face and smiled weakly.  
“He looks better already, thank you Magnus, for everything.” She was tearing up and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back at her. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered softly so only she could hear him.

“It’s ok Isabelle. Simon is going to be just fine, he needs to rest. Why don’t you take him to the guest room and stay with him for a while, just to make sure nothing is wrong” Her face was filled with so much gratitude and relief it almost broke Magnus’s heart. The dangers these poor Nephilim had to go through. Isabelle picked Simon up bridal style and headed to the guest room. Clary tried to follow her but Magnus gave her a look that froze her into place.   
Raphael drank what was left of his drink and approached Clary, when he caught that movement Jace went quickly by her side. Magnus rolled his eyes, he knew that most likely Raphael was going to argue with Clary about Simon’s safety and he wanted nothing to do with it. He had gone through enough for a single night. He took his tea and went to sit by the window on the other side of the room, Alec followed him.

“Magnus, I am so sorry for interrupting you evening like that. We shouldn’t come to you about the slightest of problems but Izzy was terrified and-” Magnus placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“it’s ok Alexander. I understand that your sister was upset and really it is fine, don’t worry. Also Raphael wouldn’t forgive me if I hadn’t taken care of his precious fledging. Relax.” He took away his finger, Alec blushed and looked down on his feet. 

“I also would like to tell you that you … you look pretty like this. Not that you aren’t pretty with all the make-up, you are, but you also are like this and I’ll just stop talking now” Alec rambled but Magnus couldn’t help himself and smiled lovingly at the shadowhunters.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you Alexander, telling me that I look pretty” Magnus whispered and kissed him. Alec was startled for a moment but he kissed him back sweetly. The others were still arguing on the other side of the room unaware of the couple. Alec pulled away to catch his breath, rested his forehead on Magnus’s and looked him in the eyes, his smile never leaving his face. 

“You should let your glamour down more often, your eyes are really beautiful, unique. They are just so…. you” Alec whispered and caressed Magnus cheeks with his thumbs. A tear fell down Magnus’s cheek and Alec wiped away. 

“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?” he asked worryingly.

“No, I am ok. It was a happy tear; I am just so happy right now. Oh my sweet, dear Alexander, I am just so damn happy that you accept what I am.” Magnus said and leaned against Alec, he hugged him close and sniffed in his chest, trying to hold back his tears. Alec hugged him tighter and placed a kiss on top of his head.  
Raphael, Clary and Jace were watching the hugging couple quietly.

“Are they ok? What happened?” Jace asked worried as he eyed them carefully. Raphael smiled and nodded at Clary and Jace to follow his.

“They’re fine, let’s give them a moment. Come on we should check on Simon.” Raphael headed towards the guest room. Clary and Jace followed him living the couple alone in the dark now living room.


End file.
